The Silence of Bad Wolf
by tori218
Summary: When Rose Tyler wakes up, she doesn't remember how she got there or the last week. The last thing she DOES remember is traveling in the parallel world with her Doctor. But worse-Bad Wolf is back, or so she fears. She needs to get out of what she discovers to be her prison, but what she needs even more is her memories. But that will be hard to get when held captive by the Silence.
1. I Don't know Where I am

When Rose opened her eyes, she didn't know where she was.

The last thing that she remembered was traveling with the Doctor-her Doctor- in their TARDIS. It was four months since Bad Wolf Bay. They'd just gotten back from…from…she couldn't pull up a memory. The past week was fuzzy. Rose looked around, trying to get a grip for where she was. The room was bland. Plain and white, but the area around her was golden, like it was shining with a glow. The room kept slipping in and out of focus, and her head was pounding.

There was a cell across the room, blocked off by walls. She couldn't tell who was in it- although she hoped that it was the Doctor- but it had a faint blue glow to it. She stood up, but she couldn't walk three feet before hitting a glass wall. She pounded, a weak attempt at breaking through, and then looked from side to side, gathering more information about her surroundings. The room wasn't as big as she originally thought that it was. It was probably ten feet by ten feet squared, and roughly seven feet high. She blinked as a gripping pain hit her between the eyes, and when she opened them, she saw two words written over and over on the wall, surrounded by tally marks each time:

**Bad Wolf**

She looked around, sure that those words weren't there before. She noticed footsteps in the dust all around. Nobody had been in here with her, at least not when she was awake. Then, she realized that unknowingly, her brain had been calculating every detail, showing her every single plan of attack that could happen. Another sharp pain behind the eyes, "Oi! Doctor? Somebody?" she pounded on the glass again. Footsteps creaked the floor behind her, slowly, she turned.

And a white alien with the face of a scream approached her, she screamed, "Doctor!"


	2. Fourteen Nights

**This is a repost. I was having some trouble before, and I had to delete it. Here's the repost. Sorry about that. **

**Okay, so this is my first story, sorry if it's uploaded badly or something. Hehe. So yeah. First story fun. Let's go.**

**One Week Earlier**

Rose noticed that something was up with the Doctor. His fantastic hair was lacking the wave and gel that it usually had, (although she pretended that she'd never seen his 'Maximum Hold Gel Lock' in the TARDIS restroom. Wasn't good for his pride,) and he didn't seem as energetic. She walked up to him hesitantly-these days he wasn't good about being approached-and gently touched his shoulder.

The Doctor jumped, and she stumbled back for a moment. "Are you okay Doctor? You seem…nervous about something," she said, surveying how he responded. He straightened his trench coat and looked at her with some dignity, though not as much as he usually did, before giving her a small hug. _Oh, okay. Didn't expect that. _She thought, patting him awkwardly.

"I'm just fine, perfectly fine. Nothing wrong. Allons-y!" he smiled at her with his dashing smile that showed all of his perfect teeth; even his hair seemed to perk up at what was obviously a lie.

"Okay, so why did you hug me? Are we in trouble? Did the TARDIS crash land?" she could see the lie as clearly as she could see him, and she wasn't going to give up until he told her.

"What? No! Either of those would fall under, 'not in any way fine at all', and as I just said, we are perfectly fine. And as for the hug…" he stared down for a moment before looking up with another smile. "It was a hug. I have given you a hug before, what's so different about this one?"

"It's your: 'Rose I'm really worried we're in trouble except I'm going to try not to tell you but I'm really worried and even though I know that lying won't work I will still try.' Hug," she told him as he raised his eyebrows with a laugh.

"You can tell all of that from a hug? Not that any of that was true, but still…" he trailed off, staring at the council for a moment. Rose didn't buy his lie for a moment. She continued to stare at him expectantly. "You're not going to stop this until I tell you, are you?" he asked suddenly.

She nodded, a half smile on her lips as it became clear that she'd won.

"And it's no use for me to lie to you and say that it's alright, because you'll just snoop?" he asked her, a last attempt to keep her in the dark.

She nodded one last time. He sighed, giving in. "Let me see your arm," he said after pausing momentarily. She stretched out her arm, pulling off her jacket, and, to her surprise and the Doctor's worry, it was covered in tally marks.

"The Silence," was all he said.

"Who?" R0se asked, getting worried. She didn't remember writing those tallies down on her arm, and she wondered how she hadn't noticed them before. She'd taken a shower just last night, and there were no tally marks then. "What are these? I've never seen them before in my life," she said, but the Doctor just shook his head.

"Yes you have. Count the tallies. There's one for every silence that you've seen in the past month," he said, and she counted.

"Fourteen. I've seen the silence fourteen times. But how would I know to tally them? The tallies weren't there last night," she said, counting the tallies again and again.

"You can't remember the Silence. They're genetically altered so you can't. But…well…if you're told to do something while looking at the Silence, then you have to, so, um, I may have, just a few minutes ago, right after I hugged you…" he took a few uncertain steps backwards. "Projected an image of the Silence and while you were looking at it told you to right a tally mark down for every Silence that you've seen in the past month," he said the last part really fast, stepping backwards again as she reached forward to slap him.

"How did you know to do that?" Rose asked all of a sudden.

"What?" the Doctor asked, stepping forward again.

"How did you know to check me for the Silence?" she asked again.

"You wouldn't remember. Last night, well, for the last night in the past fourteen days, you've woken me up in the middle of the night, and you are always writing two words into the TARDIS mainframe and flying the TARDIS into some unknown area. Since you weren't listening and did it on repeat, I assumed it was the Silence's doing," he explained, stepping back to where he'd first been once it became clear that Rose wasn't going to smack him.

"Which words?" she asked him, dreading what he was going to say.

"Bad Wolf," he said, and then he paused. "And they've infiltrated the TARDIS. Neither one of us is going to remember this conversation."

"Why is that, Doctor?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"There's one behind me, and one behind you. If either of us looks away, we forget, none of this will have happened to us. Don't worry, we'll figure something out," he reassured me.

"I don't doubt that," she laughed, having finally spotted the Silence behind the Doctor. "Why don't we just right it down?" she asked him.

"They'd kill us before we got the chance. But Rose," he says, shifting a little.

"Yeah?"

"Tonight, when the Silence comes for you again, ask it what it wants, and remember it. Since you're looking at it now, you won't be able to forget it. Then when I come, write it down. Enough so we won't forget. Okay?" he instructed, and she felt deep down, perhaps it was her imagination, but she thought that she felt the power of the Silence will her to do that.

"Okay," she said, her voice small as the Silence advanced.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Now," she told him, and they shut their eyes on the spot as the Silence advanced again.


	3. The Day You Can't Remember

**Okay sorry that it has been so long since I last posted. I was on vacation, so yeah; that was why. Anyway, back now, so I can post a lot more often. Here we go.**

**Back in the cell.**

Rose was keeping track of the weird things-the Silence-with tally marks. It felt like an involuntary movement, like she was forced to do it. Not that she minded, it would be nice to know how many there were, seeing as she only knew that they were coming when another tally mark appeared on the wall. For some reason she'd been carrying a sharpie around in her pocket, although it was probably from her missing week. Rose wondered what she'd been doing that required a sharpie.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to get out of the cell. She'd hit the walls as hard as she could, but they didn't budge. Not a single crack appeared in the glass wall, no dent in the other walls. There was still a cell across from hers, but she couldn't hear any sound. Not a creak. She sat down again, groaning in desperation.

"This is _not _how I planned to spend my weekend," Rose complained suddenly. There was a creaking behind her, and a soft chuckle. As she turned, Rose prepared for the weird Silence, her sharpie ready in hand to make another tally mark.

Instead of a white faced alien, however, she just saw a woman with an eye patch over her left eye. "Funny little creatures your kind are," the woman said quietly.

"My kind…Humans?" Rose asked. The woman looked human enough, so why did she say 'your kind' as if she wasn't the same? She could be Slytheen, but she was fairly small, and the Slytheen preferred larger bodies.

"No, companions of the Doctor," the woman said with another laugh, as if Rose were a highly amusing pet.

"What do you know of the Doctor?" Rose demanded. She raised her chin in defiance, but the woman just smirked.

"All in good time; I know that the Doctor likes to keep human pets, show them time and space, then abandon them. But he seems fairly fond of you. Why is that?" the woman demanded suddenly, all humor gone.

"Because I help him, I don't push him. I don't let him get lonely," as the woman's smile came back on her face, I pushed my chin back in the air again. "You would get lonely if you traveled through all of time and space all by yourself."

"Is that what you think? That he let you travel with him because he was _lonely_?" the woman asked, and Rose considered nodding, except for the fact that she felt that it was a trick question.

"What's your name?" Rose asked the woman, and she tilted her head, considering the question.

"Let me expose you to the sad, sad truth. The reason that the Doctor is still with you, that he didn't leave you like he left the others, is because you're too dangerous to be left alone," the woman smirked at Rose's confusion.

"Me? Dangerous? What makes me dangerous? I have no special skills, except for the fact that I will stop at nothing to protect my family and the ones I love," Rose sounded a lot braver than she felt. This woman was about to threaten one of the main things that Rose believed-that she was special to the Doctor.

"You don't know your own strength. Do you remember that day? That one fateful day when the Doctor regenerated into who he is now? It wasn't even in this universe. I know that you still hold some memory of that event," she asked Rose, and she searched her mind. She remembered the Daleks, being sent home and trying to get back to the Doctor to help. But then there was an invisible wall, blocking anything else. She didn't know what happened after that, nor would the Doctor tell her. All she remembered was waking up on the TARDIS, and the Doctor regenerating.

"What happened on that day, when he regenerated? Is it because I saw him regenerate? I can't be the first to," Rose was thoroughly confused by now. The lady wasn't making any sense.

"Do you remember what caused him to regenerate? He only does so when he's on deaths door," the woman informed me.

"I don't…" Rose trailed off. The Doctor had said something, something that she'd disregarded at the time because the Doctor was dying, but what was it? What had he said? _'I absorbed the Time Vortex, Rose, and nobody's meant to do that.' _But why would he do that? "He said something about absorbing the Time Vortex," Rose admitted.

"Any idea why he'd do that?" the woman asked Rose, but she just shrugged.

"No. I'm sorry. Just let me go. I don't know why you'd think I'm dangerous, but I think that you've got the wrong girl," Rose gave up on getting any more information from the woman who was obviously not going to give it to her.

"Oh no, we can't let you go. You're too valuable a weapon. Figure out what happened that night, why you're powerful and dangerous. Then we'll talk," she told Rose with a wicked smile.

"Talk about letting me go?" Rose asked hopefully, although she knew that this woman wouldn't give up on getting her hands on whatever power that she thought Rose had.

"You'll certainly be leaving this cell, but you won't be heading back to your Doctor. You will be taken in somewhere…else," the woman says, and Rose punches the wall in anger. "Now, think on what we talked about. Tell me when you remember. Those words aren't just there for decoration," she hinted. "And my name is Vivian," Vivian left through an invisible door, leaving Rose to ponder her words as she banged on the glass, forming a plan.


	4. What Creeps in the Dead of the Night

**I don't know if I'm **_**supposed **_**to post this on a certain day or evenly or what, but I'm just going to post the next chapter as I can. I'm too busy to post regularly; just putting that out there. All rights go to BBC. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**Back in the TARDIS, the night after chapter two.**

Rose woke up, panting. Her room was messy; there were some of her dirty laundry on the floor, and a few old magazines scattered around. She pulled her hair out of her face, thinking about the nightmare. She'd had it before, several times. She was trying to get back to the Doctor, when they'd faced the Daleks. She was alone, but the TARDIS wouldn't take her back. But then an alien would peer over her, back in her bed now, and drag its hand over her face, and she'd scream. Before she hadn't been able to remember it, just that it was an alien. But now she could. Its face was horrible; its mouth like thing pulled upwards and in words, its skin pure white, eyes dark and huge. Three long talon like fingers, reaching out at her. She shuddered, looking around her room again.

Suddenly, she was standing up. Rose hadn't been aware of making herself standing. She tried to sit back down, but she couldn't control her actions. She tried to pull herself back to the bed, but before she knew what was happening, she was flying the TARDIS. Rose was shaking, but she couldn't stop. There was a thumping noise, and she could hear the Doctor coming up the stairs from his room, but she didn't turn. She couldn't, really for that matter. It was like all she knew was to fly the TARDIS.

"Rose? Rose, what are you doing?" the Doctor asked her, but she kept pressing buttons, and she could feel that the TARDIS was moving. He grabbed at her as if to stop her, but she struggled against him. A tiny part of her thought, _why are you fighting? This is the Doctor, he won't hurt you. _The rest of her thought, _shut up! _She pushed him away, continuing again. "Rose Tyler what are you doing! Stop this!"

"I must get the TARDIS where it needs to be," Rose said in a drone like voice. She felt like she'd done this before, she seemed to know exactly what she was doing.

"Why must you? Where does it need to be?" he asked her, trying to pull her away. She resisted, finally smacking him. She stared in horror at her hand, which was now acting of its own accord. A tiny part of Rose realized that he was wearing the same pajamas that he'd been wearing the day he regenerated. All of a sudden, she surged forward, limp and free of motion. The Doctor caught her, but she could feel her hand moving, searching for a pencil or pen. She felt around until her hand was on something round and cylinder-a pen, good.

For some reason, she started to write down the coordinates, number after number, until the coordinate was complete. Rose also wrote down a few words: _I am the Bad Wolf, I create myself. _Then, she pulled herself up again, and continued to fly.

Rose saw the Doctor in the corner of her eye, reading the words and coordinates. He raised his eyebrows, before grabbing at her. She pulled away. "Almost there, almost there," she muttered. The Doctor raised his hand, but she didn't notice until he took a swing and he hit her on the back of her head. For a moment she froze, then fell on top of him, unconscious.

Rose dragged herself out of bed. She had the feeling that she'd woken up before, but she didn't remember getting up before. Pulling her hair out of her face, she got up and out of bed. There were odd pen marks on her hands, as if she'd tried to write when she was half asleep. Her head was pounding as if she'd slammed it against the desk.

"Doctor, are you up yet?" she called as she went to the counsel, which the Doctor was leaning against. "Good Morning! Where are we off to today?" she zipped up her hoodie, laughing. He just stared at her, and the smile slid of her face. "What's wrong?" Rose asked, walking up to him.

He studied her, a sad and curious expression on his face. "How do you feel?" he asked her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Just fine. Why wouldn't I feel fine?" she asked him, sitting on the counsel. He tilted his head.

"Do you feel like an adventure?" he asked suddenly. Rose shrugged, and then nodded.

"I love a good adventure. Isn't that all we do?" she asked him, her hand massaging her aching head. The Doctor's eyes followed her hands.

"What do you remember of last night?" he asked as he walked up to her.

"I remember getting back to the TARDIS, then going to bed. Nothing out of the ordinary," she looked at him, who was still staring at where she was massaging her head. She dropped her hand to her side.

"Come take a look at this. It's what you wrote last night. What you wrote after you tried to fly the TARDIS to the coordinates that you wrote down along with a message," he took her over to where some words were written on the ground.

First, there were some coordinates, then a message, one that seemed strangely familiar, "I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself," the Doctor was looking at me strangely. "What's all this about? Is it April fool's day? Forgive me for forgetting, seeing as the TARDIS doesn't really have a date," he wasn't laughing.

"I think that we need to pay a visit to those coordinates," he said with a smile. Rose quickly caught on.

"What? Fly straight into danger? Something bad could happen…" she trailed off, and then we both burst out laughing.

"What are the coordinates? Can you read them out to me?" he asked her.

"2, 1, 4, 23, 15, 12, 6," she read aloud. The Doctor typed them in as fast as she read them, and then hit the big red button. "So what exactly was I trying to do when you found me? Why can't I remember it?" Rose asked.

"You were flying the TARDIS," he said as he continued to press buttons. "To these coordinates, when for some reason you stopped, wrote down the message, and then continued to fly it. You wouldn't stop, and you said that you 'had to get the TARDIS to where it needs to be,' Does that make any sense?" he asked.

"No. Sorry, that makes as much sense as my Mum's cooking. So why can't I remember?" she asked him with a chuckle.

"Have you heard of such thing as the Silence?" he asked her. Rose just shook her head.

"You wouldn't have. See-that's the point. You can't remember them. It's impossible to. You see them, but then you forget your encounter. You don't remember ever seeing them. If they tell you to do something while you're looking at them-if anyone tells you to do something while you're looking at the Silence, really, than you have to do it. Don't get a choice in the matter and you don't really even remember doing it," he explained, and Rose sat back on the counsel.

She opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again. She paused before speaking, "Are we there yet?" the Doctor laughed.

"The same question. It doesn't matter if you're in a long car ride or traveling through time and space, you humans are always impatient," he laughed again. "Yes, we are. We're here."

"Nice. Where is here? If you don't mind an old impatient human like me asking," she asked him.

"Nah-you're far from old," he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the doors of the TARDIS. "We are in," he opened the doors to reveal a dirty and burnt-out looking landscape. "Trenzalore."


	5. A Little Shard of Glass

**Hey there, I know it's been a long time, but hey! Here now. I'm eating ice cream and watching Netflix so this may take a while. I'll time it. Right now it's 9:30 pm. Let's go.**

**Back in the TARDIS, the day after Vivian's arrival.**

Rose paced her still small area. Thoughts raced around in her head, little bits of memory-both of the past week and of the missing cause of the Doctor's regeneration. Shaking her head, she searched her entire body for signs of power or magic. No glowing hands or magic fog, not even a suspicious looking mole. Nothing radiated power or anything.

Well, except for the words.

Bad Wolf was _pure _power-that much was obvious. They were stalkers of words, always following the Doctor and her around. Spray painted, named organizations, and somehow found its way onto a Germen bomb. They'd never figured out what it meant, although after the Doctor regenerated, he became considerably less interested in the words. Like he'd already figured it out and hadn't bothered to tell Rose

This really pissed her off.

But that didn't matter that he never told her if he figured it out. What mattered was that Rose needed to figure it out soon-really soon. She hadn't really been fed, but she hadn't been hungry. But the aliens-what she'd come to known as the Silence-could still kill her, and the Doctor was still missing. But something was wrong…

Rose lost her train of thought for a moment, and then shook her head. Instinctively, she looked on the wall, counting the tally marks on the wall. Before there were 47 tally marks, but now there were 50. They were coming in groups more and more often, like they were waiting for her to suddenly realize, "Hey! I have magic lightning eyes that I for some reason never knew! Wow!"

She took her hand and slammed it against the glass in anger. "Agggggh!" Rose cried out, pounding on the walls again and again. "Let! Me! Out!" she hit the walls, with threats of a promised death. She screamed again, each time pounding on the wall harder and harder.

"Is that really necessary? Those walls were built to hold in rhinos," a woman commented. Vivian. Rose groaned, as Vivian appeared, as she always did, out of thin air. Rose considered grabbing onto her leg as she disappeared, but she always was too late, and would fall on the hard ground, or too soon, and Vivian would stop whatever she did to disappear and just glare at Rose until she scooted away without dignity.

"Did you kidnap them too?" Rose muttered, her heart still pumping from her mad attack on the walls.

"Once. We believed that they had something to offer us. Turns out they didn't. Anyway, we kept the cages," Rose couldn't tell if she was kidding or not, but she wasn't in the mood to be teased and mocked.

"Oh, how nice," Rose muttered under her breath.

"I came to interrogate you again," Vivian told her as if she were commenting on the weather.

"Again? Did you just do it during a little while ago? When the Silence came in here?" Rose asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Yes, and during that time you had to answer honestly but you don't remember it. Now though, there are no Silence to force you, just you and me. I want to get a sense of who you are. So if you fail to find your power and realize it, I can pull it out of you," Vivian explained, and for the first time, Rose saw her as more than mean and cruel. She saw coldness in her, one that couldn't be anything short of personal. Rose almost asked about it, but drew back, knowing that Vivian loved to have reasons to punish her.

Instead she said, "Sounds painful," she adjusted herself, and thinking that she might as well go along, said, "What do you want to know?"

"What is your mother's name?" Vivian asked her without hesitation, like she'd practiced it in front of a mirror.

"Jackie Tyler," Rose answered in a drone like voice, already bored out of her wits.

"Fathers?" Vivian asked. Rose opened her mouth to reply, and then closed it, thinking hard.

"Father's what? What do you want to know about him?" she asked, feeling brave. Vivian narrowed her eyebrows.

"Name. What is your father's name?" she repeated, clearly annoyed.

"Oh. That. It's Pete Tyler," she knew all of this stuff anyway, so what difference does it make?

"Any siblings?" she asked, and Rose almost shook her head that and said that she was an only child, but then remembered that she had a little brother. Tony. Rose always felt bad that she didn't stay home with him more often, watch him grow up and spend time with him like normal sisters did. She saw him every month or so, and each time he was bigger and older.

"A little brother, Tony," Rose replied softly.

"What is the Doctor to you?" Vivian asked with a wicked smile. Rose didn't know what to say, and honestly she didn't know herself.

"He's my best friend…like my other half. I know him as well as he knows him. He's sorta…mad, and brilliant, and crazy. He's wonderful," Rose tried to put it into words and then sighed, sitting down again.

"That's not what you said under the influence of the Silence," she looked like Christmas had come early.

"What did I say under the influence?" Rose could tell that she was treading on dangerous ground. She doubted that Vivian would tell her.

"All in good time, dearie," she said, and Rose groaned.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"A few more things. Where was the first place that you went to with the Doctor?"

"The end of the earth. When the sun engulfed the planet Earth and it got roasted," she replied simply.

"Sounds like a lovely date," Vivian comments off topic.

"Is that it?" Rose asked. "I need to sulk in silence. Ha-ha, pun intended."

"I'm done for now. You're a lot more straight forward when you're under the influence of the Silence," Vivian said, and then faded away into nothing. As usual.

Rose sat down, rubbing her temples in anxiety. Suddenly, she felt a jabbing in her palm, poking her skin. She pulled her hand in front of her face, inspecting it for any sign of damage. There, was a tiny sign that escape was possible. A little slit of broken glass jammed into her palm. Rose pulled it out, examining it, and then the glass wall, until she found the broken area that matched.

"Silence: 50, Rose Tyler: 1," she smiled.

**Okay, so before I tell you what time it is, in my defense I had to stop midway to do chores. Before it was about 9:30 pm. Now its 11:36 pm. Yes. It took me over two hours. Don't judge me. There was food and Netflix. Joy.**


	6. The Doctor Will Be Lonely Forever More

**Sorry that it's been so long! I've been really busy. So, as I reread the last chapter, I realized that I accidently said that it took place in the TARDIS, when it really took place in Rose's cell. Sorry if there was any confusion. So yeah, let's do this. **

**I do not own anything, all rights go to BBC.**

**Back in the TARDIS (for real this time) as they entered Trenzalore. **

As Rose stepped out of the TARDIS, the first thing that she thought was smoke. It was an ashy landscape filled with smoke and despair. A few burned houses filled what was otherwise an empty void. There were some burned trees left over from what had happened to the rest of this world.

"What happened? Was there a fire?" she asked the Doctor as he shut the TARDIS door behind them. He just shook his head.

"No, there wasn't a fire. There was a war, or they were attacked, to be precise. They don't exactly have a strong front, so they were an easy target," he explained, examining the ground.

"So why do the Silence want us to come here? What's so special about here?" Rose asked him. He just rubbed a few dead and burnt leaves between his fingers and studied the ash trail left on his fingers. Then he popped up.

"I don't know. I've heard legends about this place, but not all of them are true…" he walked around in circles in front of the TARDIS. Rose sighed, and then pulled him away from his little circle.

"Well where do we go? This place is a wasteland," she noted, eying the burnt landscape again. Suddenly there was a high pitched scream from the far corner of the landscape.

"I think that we need to head to the heart of the danger, because that would be the most fun option," he smirked, and Rose joined along with him.

"What do you think that they want? Because it seems that we're walking straight into a trap," she said rhetorically, jogging to keep up with his long strides.

"Well, that's the point. The most entertaining things are in the heart of the danger," he laughed gleefully as Rose rolled her eyes.

"That's also where the most dangerous things are," she reminded him.

"Exactly. So what are we waiting for? Allons-y!" he ran ahead of her, and she skipped, laughing.

"If we explode or die in some painful way-" she warned him.

"You'll be free to haunt me forever and say 'I told you so' as many times as you want," he replied.

She ran, happy and laughing. Suddenly something caught her eye. "Doctor," she called out, pointing to it. He stopped, coming back. "What does it mean?"

"That we are in trouble. Big, big trouble," he replied, because carved into the half way torn down wall, were two words proclaiming the end of the world:

Bad Wolf

"So what now?" Rose asked. Then she realized that she was still pointing. She lowered her hand, embarrassed.

"Well, whoever wants us obviously knows that we like to do the stupid thing and go straight into danger. If you were them, what would you do?" he asked her.

Rose paused, thinking hard. Then she spoke as an idea struck her. "I'd set a trap door underneath the words. Because if I was you, I'd look around the words, because they can't be there for no reason. I'd then, saying that I'm them now, anyway, I'd know that you scan with your screwdriver, so I'd set it up where you'd see it most."

"And that statement there, Rose Tyler, is why you're absolutely brilliant," he gave her a half hug and then started to scan the wall.

"Was I right? Is there a trap door?" she asked. His screwdriver suddenly went wild.

"You were right. There's a trap door right under the letter 'O'. Roughly four feet tall, four feet wide, and I think," he listened intently to his screwdriver again. "Lined in silver."

"Silver?" Rose raised her eyebrows.

"Rich villain," he commented.

"Aren't they always?" she said.

"Yes," he replied as he tried to pull the door off. "It appears to be stuck."

"Let me try," Rose asked.

"Rose, if I, an all-powerful Time Lord-"

"Half human Time Lord," Rose corrected.

"Same difference," he regained his dignity. "If I can't get it open, why in the TARDIS would you be able-" there was a loud creaking noise and suddenly the door popped open. Rose laughed.

"That door wasn't stuck. It wasn't even heavy," she smiled at the Doctor. "Now, I appreciate you trying to raise my spirits and make me think that I'm strong and smart, but pretending to not be able to open a simple door is not the way to go."

"But I wasn't pretending," he argued. "It was really stuck."

Rose's smile faded, slowly turning to confusion. "You mean that you're honestly surprised that I was able to get it open?" she asked, double checking.

"Yes, I thought that it must've been a lie or malfunction on the sonic screwdrivers part," he paused for a moment, thinking deeply.

"Doctor?" Rose asked again. "Why did the Silence need us to come to Trenzalore?"

He turned and faced her, his expression slightly guarded. "I don't know."

Rose looked down, thinking. _He's obviously lying. You can tell from his face. _She looked at him as he scanned the interior of the path. _But what is really happening? _

"Ladies first," he gestured for Rose to go into the tunnel. It was low, so she had to duck first to get in, but she smiled, loving the adventure.

"Thank you kind sir," she replied with a giggle. His converses were scraping against the silver-lined cobblestone floor.

"So, in a matter of roughly a week we had the TARDIS infiltrated," he checked off one on his finger.

"Were attacked by the Silence," Rose added as they walked along the path.

"Check," the Doctor agreed. "Were mind controlled by the Silence."

"Given the coordinates to a secret location," Rose laughed.

"And landed on a deserted planet to be trapped and such," he finished. "So pretty much an ordinary day."

"Pretty mu-" suddenly Rose heard a crack, and she felt someone stick a Taser on her arm. There was a buzzing, and Rose shook with electricity, her eyes rolling up to her head. Then-blackness.

_The Doctor watched in horror as Rose shook, than collapsed. Her blonde hair was sprawled out around her in a halo, and her lips were slightly parted. She could be asleep. There was a slight burn mark on her arm where the Taser had hit her. Looking around, the Doctor couldn't see anyone in sight. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, holding it threateningly. "I will use this!" he shouted._

_ "Go ahead," said a woman's voice. She stepped out of the corner, nicely dressed with an eye patch on her eye and accompanied by two Silences. "I doubt that it will do much more that change the playlist on my iPod."_

_ The Doctor held up his sonic screwdriver even higher. "Who are you and what do you want?"_

_ "Nothing from you. You're just extra baggage. Of course," she added, surveying the Doctor. "You're half human half Time Lord. You could be of use."_

_ "If you don't want me, then what do you want?" he asked defensively. The woman laughed._

_ "You sure have a high opinion of yourself," she took a step forward, and the Doctor was trying to keep his eyes away from the Silence. "It's something that…she can give us," she walked over to Rose, looking her over. "Yes, she's the one. Take her away!" she ordered the Silence._

_ "Don't touch her!" the Doctor yelled._

_ "I don't believe that you're in a position to make deals, _Doctor_," with that, she shoved the Taser onto his arm, and he shook, and then collapsed._

**So from here on out, it won't be switching times. It will all be the same because this makes up all of the missing week. The next part would be back to chapter one. So now I'll go back to the cell in the next chapter and it will be the day after the chapter **_**before **_**this. Okay? Okay.**


	7. When He Goes to Trenzalore

**Hey! I'm going to try to post more often. So here we go. The way the chapters work will be a little bit different from now on, as I explained in the last chapter. You can go there to check, although, if you haven't read the last chapter yet, you shouldn't be reading this one!**

**I don't own anything, all rights go to BBC**

**In Rose's cell.**

Rose stared at the tiny piece of glass in her hand. She tugged at it, wincing until it was out. She winced as blood welled up in the small hole in her hand. She started to suck on it until the blood went away. "Have you been hurting yourself dear?" Vivian strutted through the invisible door or however she got in.

"What? No I-" Rose paused. If Vivian knew that she was making progress, then she'd replace the glass. "Actually, yes; I was bored."

Vivian raised an eyebrow, like she didn't quite believe Rose. But Vivian didn't press. "Okay then," she reached into her pocket, pulling out a long thin item- a needle.

"What's that for?" Rose asked, sliding away. "A poison or something?"

Vivian just snorted. "Heavens no, that would be a waste of our time. We're going to help you figure out who-and what- you are," she smirked at Rose's confusion.

"As far as I know, I'm a human girl. If it's about the fact that I traveled through time-"

"It has nothing to do with that. Although," Vivian added as an afterthought. "I suppose it does," she walked over to Rose. "Give me your arm," she instructed.

"No!" Rose yelled, trying to run back. "No. I won't let you do that."

"Nobody likes a wimp. We're getting tired of waiting. Now give me your arm, or we'll force you to," Vivian smiled widely.

"I can tell you whatever you want to know," arguing was probably pointless, but Rose had to try.

"Can you tell me why we took you here?" Vivian offered. Rose frantically searched her memory. What was so special about her? She'd traveled through time. But Vivian said that it wasn't because of that. _Although, I suppose it does. _It must've been something that Rose did when she was traveling through time that made her special, something that she didn't remember…that the Doctor did. What caused him to regenerate? What was the deal with Bad Wolf? He'd never told her, but he must've figured it out, or they'd still be searching. She'd woken up passed out on the TARDIS that day that he regenerated. Maybe she'd done something that almost killed her, and that's why the Doctor regenerated, to save her.

Rose looked at Vivian with a look of pure hate as she stuck her arm out. She was going to be forced to take it anyway. What was the difference? Vivian stuck the liquid in Rose's arm, pressing the syringe. The liquid boiled in her veins, and Rose screamed as she felt it traveling throughout her entire body. Her body convulsed and she collapsed backwards, shaking.

Suddenly, she was in her own mind.

"_I have to save the Doctor," she told Mickey._

_ "Even if you die?" he asked her._

_ "If that's what it takes," was all she said in reply. _

Rose was back in her body, flinching and screaming. Her mind burned. But that memory wasn't new. She remembered that before. With a yank, she was pulled into another memory.

_"The car isn't strong enough," Mickey said as they failed to open the heart of the TARDIS. "We need something stronger…like that!" a large bulldozer drove up to them._

_ "Mum?" Rose exclaimed._

Rose gasped. None of this was new. She was still screaming and shaking, and her nose was bleeding. "Aghhh!" she cried out. For a second she thought that she heard someone outside her cell screaming her name. Then, she felt herself slipping away into another memory.

_"Pull!" Rose screamed as the heart of the TARDIS popped open. Rose looked inside of it, and felt the golden light curiously pour into her. It filled her up with warmth, which quickly grew into a scorching heat. But she could see anything that she wanted to. She was merged with the TARDIS, the TARDIS was her, and she was the TARDIS. No, not the TARDIS, she was the Time Vortex. She could see all that is, was, and ever could be. The doors slammed behind her as she traveled to the Doctor._

Rose felt as if she were being held underwater. It was getting hard to breath. But she didn't remember that memory, her memory of that day stopped when her mum got the TARDIS opened, she never remembered looking in, seeing the heart of the TARDIS. But she obviously did. All of a sudden, she was in another memory.

_"What have you done?" the Doctor cried out._

_ "I looked into the TARDIS," she said, the golden power flowing from her. "And the TARDIS looked into me."_

_ "You looked into the Time Vortex Rose, no one's meant to see that," he exclaimed. _

_ "This is the abomination! Exterminate!" the Dalek tried to kill her. Foolish thing, all Rose had to do was block it with her hand._

Rose gasped. What was this? This had never happened to her. Her mind was burning as if it was being cooked, and she was screaming. "What is this?" she screamed. A memory surged forward.

_"I am the Bad Wolf," she told him. "I create myself," Rose looked at the words up above. "I take the words," she raised a hand. "I scatter them, in time and space, a message to lead myself here."_

_ "Rose!" the Doctor looked at her. "You've got to stop this! You've got to stop this now! You got the entire Vortex running through your head, you're gunna burn!"_

_ Rose looked at him. Didn't he understand? She was saving him. "I want you safe! My Doctor, protected from the false god."_

"Stop!" Rose was screaming. Faintly, she heard her name. _No, _she thought as a memory pulled forward.

_"You cannot hurt me!" the Dalek emperor said. "I am immortal."_

_ "You are tiny," Rose argued. "I can see the whole of time and space, every single atom of your existence, and I divide them," she burned him. "Everything must come to dust. All things," she raised her arms. "Everything dies," one by one, the Daleks evaporated. "The Time War ends."_

_ "I will not die!" the emperor screamed. "I cannot die!" slowly, he evaporated._

_ "Rose, you've done it, now stop. Just let go," the Doctor urged. But she couldn't let go._

_ "How can I let go of this?" she asked. "I bring life," Rose felt a tug as Jack awaked, alive once more._

_ "But this is wrong!" he yelled. "You can't control life and death!" _

_ "But I can," she told him. "The sun and the moon. The day and night. But why do they hurt?" she asked, aware of the heat intensifying. _

_ "The powers gunna kill you and it's my fault!" he was crying. She wanted to soothe him, but the heat was burning._

_ "I can see everything. All that is, all that was. All that ever could be," she told him._

_ "That's what I see, all the time," he informed her. "Doesn't it drive you mad?"_

_ The heat was overwhelming her. "My head," she croaked, her voice abandoning her._

_ "Come here," said the Doctor, reaching out._

_ "It's killin' me!" she cried._

_ "I think you need a doctor," he told her, and pulled her forward into a kiss. Rose could feel the power leaving her, and she relaxed, looking into his eyes as the power pulled out. She collapsed to the side._

Rose pulled out of the memory, screaming with tears streaming out of her face. "You son of a-"

"Now, now, I think we're done here," Vivian said as Rose staggered up, her head screaming and her nose bleeding. Vivian started to disappear when Rose, infuriated, lunged at her, and they both disappeared through the invisible door, Rose still crying out in pain from the shot.


End file.
